Spells
A compiled list of spells in used in Carry On. There is also the ability to pour magic into songs or nursery rhymes. Spells * A little bird told me - way to send messages through birds * A Place for Everything and Everything in Its Place - ''puts items back in their spots. * ''An Englishman's word is his bond - Truce spell * And we all fall down! - can reverse the Up Up and Away spell * April showers - brings wilting flowers back to life * As You Were ''- causes things or people to change back into what they were previously * ''Back to start - dangerous reversal spell * Back off - makes attackers (you guessed it) back off * Be our guest - makes someone their guest to their home * Bend over backwards - causes the victim to bend backwards to the floor * Candle in the wind - gives more stamina, but if pronounced wrong can cause a fire you can never put out * Cat Got Your Tongue ''- makes a person lose ability to speak. * ''Clean as a Whistle ''- makes visible dirt/grime disappear. * ''Clear the air - reverses the words in the air from the See what I mean spell * Come out, come out, wherever you are - revealing spell * Dead in the Air- kills birds * Doe, a deer - summons a deer to the caster * Early to Bed and Early to Rise - a healing spell. * Fine-tooth Comb ''- used to search through things, like control+f keyboard command. * ''Float like a butterfly - causes the user to float * Get Well Soon ''- a healing spell. * ''Hair of the dog ''- Causes the victim to be covered in dog hair * ''Have a Break, Have a Kit-Kat ''- Causes things to break and crumble * ''Hear ye, hear ye - causes the castor's voice to carry * Hell hath no fury - Creates fire from the users chosen weapon * Helter Skelter - makes the room go mad * Into Thin Air- ''Causes something to disappear * ''It's show time - revealing spell * It is What it is - (Simon's attempt at a spell, unclear what the spell is used for) * Ix-nay on the atford-Way - used to prevent a person from talking about the World of Mages to Normals * Ladybird, Ladybird, Fly Away Home - ''Causes something to fly away * ''Let there be light - Lights the room * Make a Wish! -'' extinguishes fire. * ''Make Way (For the King) ''- causes objects or people in front of user to move out of their way. * ''Nonsense - can be used to reverse something magickal * On love's light wings -'' makes the user float, only works if the user understands the Great Vowel Shift of the sixteenth century and if you're stupidly in love * ''Open Sesame ''- opens doors. * ''Out, Out, damned spot - cleans a spot on clothes * Paper Beats Rock- ''Causes the victim to be attacked with newspapers * ''Please - add to another spell to make it stronger * Run for your life - makes the victim to run away * Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you - revealing spell * See what I mean - causes the castor to write in the air with their finger * Some Like it Hot! ''- heats up objects * ''Stand your ground - causes the victim to be glued to the ground * Stay Cool - ''Causes the caster to calm down/remain calm * ''Stay the Course ''- causes the victim to drive/move straight * ''The Game is Afoot- ''Causes chess pieces to move (. . . ?) * ''The Lady's not for Turning - combat spell, useful especially for women * The Truth, The Whole Truth, and Nothing But the Truth ''- a truth-telling spell. * ''These aren't the droids you're looking for - Makes the object invisible * There's Nothing to See Here ''- diverts nearby people's attentions away from user. * ''Time Flies - causes time to pass, but only works if users are having fun. * Tyger, tyger burning bright - Immolating spell, makes the user and their attacker go up in flames * Twinkle Twinkle Little Star ''- Causes stars to appear * ''U Can't Touch This! - a barrier spell, won't work unless the victim knows the song * Up, Up, and Away! ''- causes objects or people to hover, not suppose to cast it on people * ''Your Attention Please! ''- focuses the attention of people close to the user to the user. * ''You're getting warmer - Warming spell, similar to Some like it hot Extra Facts * Simon would occasionally have magic spill into normal phrases and have them work like spells.